1. Field of Invention
A The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus, projector, image reproducing system, and information storing medium, and particularly relates to an image reproducing apparatus, projector, image reproducing system, and information storing medium wherein input image signals are sampled according to display pixels and reproduced.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known image reproducing apparatuses in which input analog image signals are sampled according to display pixels and reproduced. Examples of such image reproducing apparatuses include those using liquid crystal shutters (liquid crystal light valves), liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, and the like.
In order to use such an image reproducing apparatus and to sample and reproduce analog image signals supplied from, e.g., a computer, the input analog image signals are subjected to sampling for each pixel of the liquid crystal shutter, liquid crystal display, or plasma display which uses the input analog image signals. How the parameters for sampling of the analog image signals are set at the time of the sampling processing is a crucial factor for good image reproduction.
Particularly crucial sampling parameters are timing-related sampling parameters such as the frequency of the timing clock in horizontal scanning, the back-porch, and the phase.
The aforementioned sampling clock is output synchronously with a sampling clock for creating digital data corresponding to each pixel, e.g., in the event that one horizontal scanning period corresponds to an output cycle for 800 pixels, the frequency is set so that 800 pulses are output within the one horizontal scanning period. In the event that the frequency of the sampling clock is different, there is an offset between the optimal sampling timing for image reproduction and the actual sampling timing, resulting in reduced quality of the generated image.
Also, the term back-porch refers to the period from the output of the horizontal synchronous signal to the display of the image. When this back-porch is off, there is a problem in that the display position shifts to the right or left of that of the proper position, or the sampling timing becomes inaccurate.
Also, even in the event that the sampling clock or the back-porch is appropriate for the input image signals, when the phase between the image signal and sampling clock is offset, blurring occurs in the reproduced image. For example, problems occur, such as instead of sampling and displaying an original white color, the neighboring black color data may be sampled and displayed.
Such sampling parameters often differ one from another depending on the type of computer or the computer manufacturer, even though analog image signals have the same resolution (e.g., VGA which represents a resolution of 640 by 480 pixels).
Particularly, rapid technological advances are being made nowadays, and the resolution of the image signals output from the computer ranges from conventional VGA to SVGA and XGA types which have higher resolution, and further, even if the type thereof is the same, there often are some differences therein depending on the type of computer or the manufacturer of the computer, as mentioned above.
General-use image reproducing apparatuses such as projectors or the like need to be able to deal with various types of analog image signals provided from each type of computer, and to perform good image reproduction.
Accordingly, image reproducing apparatuses such as projectors or the like are configured so that the user sets the sampling parameters and the like output from the computer and used by the user at the time for using the projector.
However, conventional projectors have employed a configuration in which only the values set last are stored in memory as last-memory data, so when the user re-connects the projector to different computers, the adjustment items such as sampling parameters need. to be reset each time, making the equipment troublesome to use.
Particularly, liquid crystal projectors which reproduce image signals provided from a computer on a large screen for presentation to a great number of people have become widespread. During such presentations, it is common that the computer being used is different for each presenter , and it is also common for a plurality of presenters to use the same projector on different days.
However, since conventional projectors can only save setting values in the form of last-memory as described above, even in the event that the same presenter uses the same projector repeatedly, when a third party uses the projector during that time, the setting values such as the sampling parameters and so forth need to be reset each time, making the equipment troublesome to use.
The present invention has been made in light of the above problems, and it is an object thereof to set and store usage environment data peculiar to each user in a selectable manner, thereby enabling reduction of trouble and time for resetting when reusing.
In order to achieve the above objects, the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention is an image reproducing apparatus which samples and reproduces input image signals in accordance with display pixels. The image reproducing apparatus comprises: storing means for selectably storing usage environment data peculiar to the user; and selecting means for selecting the stored usage environment data. Input image signals are reproduced based on the selected usage environment data.
Also, the information storing medium according to the present invention is an information storing medium for an image reproducing apparatus which samples and reproduces input image signals in accordance with display pixels, the information storing medium including: information for selectably setting usage environment data peculiar to the user; information for storing the set usage environment data; information for selecting the stored usage environment data; and information for using the selected usage environment data upon reproduction of the image signals.
According to the present invention, an arrangement is employed wherein the user selectably sets and stores the usage environment data peculiar to the user for the image reproducing apparatus. Accordingly, the user of the apparatus only has to perform optimal setting of the usage environment data peculiar to the user once. Thereafter, there is no need for resetting each time the apparatus is used again, thereby realizing an extremely easy to use image reproducing apparatus.
Also, the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention may further comprise input means of input setting of the usage environment data. The storing means selectably stores a plurality of input sets of usage environment data.
Here, the input means may be provided within the image reproducing apparatus, or may be provided as external input means to an external equipment connected to the image reproducing apparatus, such as a computer, remote controller, etc.
It is preferable that the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention be arranged such that the usage environment data is stored with identification data selectable by the user.
Thus, even when a plurality of sets of usage environment data are set and stored, the user can make reference to the identification data and can easily set and use the usage environment data peculiar to the user by means of the usage environment data being stored with identification data which identifies the user, further facilitating the usage of the apparatus.
The image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention is arranged such that the usage environment data includes sampling parameters for sampling input image signals according to display pixels.
Thus, sampling data corresponding to the computer used by the user can be set and stored as usage environment data peculiar to the user. Thus, even when the user uses the same computer for the projector repeatedly, it is possible to reproduce the image signal output from the computer as a good quality image.
It is preferable that the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention be arranged such that sampling parameters include a timing control sampling parameter for determining the timing for performing sampling of input image signals according to display pixels.
Now, the above-mentioned timing control sampling parameters include the frequency of the timing clock in horizontal scanning, the back-porch, and the phase used for sampling digital signals according to each display pixel from the image signals, for example.
Accordingly, the above configuration allows sampling digital signals according to each display pixel from the image signals to be performed at optimal timing, thus reproducing the image in an improved manner.
Also, it is preferable that the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention be arranged such that the sampling parameters include a sampling parameter for determining at least one of contrast and brightness when performing sampling of input image signals according to display pixels.
Such an arrangement enables image reproduction with contrast and brightness adjusted to the preferences of the user.
Also, regarding the aforementioned usage environment data peculiar to the user, in addition to the above sampling parameters, associated data may be included for setting and storing. Examples of such associated data may include such as, e.g., sound adjusting items such as volume and sound quality, the language used for display (e.g., whether Japanese is to be used or English), the display color of the screen in a blank period, the types of devices to be connected to the serial terminal, and other setting items. The arrangement may be such wherein such associated data is selectively set by the user as necessary. Accordingly, an even more easily used image reproducing apparatus can be realized.
Also, the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention further comprises means for displaying the setting data on a display, at the time of input setting of the usage environment data.
Thus, the user can set the usage environment data while observing the display screen. Such an arrangement which allows the user to set the usage environment data while observing the display screen facilitates accurate and easy setting of the usage environment data.
Also, the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention samples and reproduces input image signals according to display pixels of the liquid crystal display, liquid crystal shutter or plasma display, based on the selected usage environment data.
Also, the liquid crystal projector according to the present invention samples input analog image signals according to the display pixels of a liquid crystal shutter based on the selected usage environment data and reproduces the signals as a projector image, using the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention.
Also, according to the present invention, an arrangement may be employed wherein the aforementioned usage environment data peculiar to the user is stored in storing means within the image reproducing apparatus, or an arrangement may be employed wherein the usage environment data peculiar to the user is stored within a portable information storing medium, or further, arrangements may be employed wherein the usage environment data peculiar to the user is stored in a computer device providing the image signals or in a remote controller which performs remote control of the image reproducing device.
As an aspect of such, an image reproducing system according to the present invention comprises: a computer device for outputting image signals; an image reproducing apparatus for sampling and reproducing the image signals according to display pixels of the liquid crystal display, liquid crystal shutter or plasma display, based on the selected usage environment data; and storing means for inputting and setting the usage environment data in the event that the computer device is used, and storing this data to the computer device; wherein computer device is arranged so as to output the usage environment data in a manner accompanying the image signals; and wherein the image reproducing apparatus reproduces the input image signals, using the usage environment data output from the computer device.
The above configuration allows the usage environment data to be stored in the computer device, and optimal image reproduction is performed.
Also, according to another aspect, the image reproducing system according to the present invention comprises: a computer device for outputting image signals; an image reproducing apparatus for sampling and reproducing the image signals according to display pixels of the liquid crystal display, liquid crystal shutter or plasma display, based on the selected usage environment data; a remote controller for the image reproducing apparatus; and storing means for inputting and setting the usage environment data in the event that the computer device is used, and storing this data to the remote controller; wherein the remote controller is arranged so as to output the usage environment data to the image reproducing apparatus; and wherein the image reproducing apparatus reproduces the input image signals, using the usage environment data output from the remote controller.
Such a configuration allows usage environment data to be stored in a remote controller, facilitating optimal image reproduction.
In the present invention, the image signals input to the image reproducing apparatus include all signals which are the display objects by the image reproducing apparatus, which may include still image signals or motion image signals. Also, the image signals are generally analog image signals, but may be digital image signals at times.